More than Meets the Eye
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: Obi-wan feels that it is time to find a new Padawan. He searches and finds one lovely young lady and cunning warrior named Lilly and they go on their first mission as Master and Padawan. But a unknown secret lies between the two of them that will either strengthen their bond or destroy it. Which will it be?


Hey this is for Soresu who wanted me to write a story that I have writen in the past where Obi-Wan Kenobi gets a new padawan. This is for you soresu and hope that you enjoy the first chapter. And for those of you who are waiting for a new chapter for Legacy of the Overlord, know that it will come soon. I am having a little bit of writer's block but hope to have a new chapter posted soon! I have just been so busy with work and finishing school so I hope to get back to writing and adding chapters soon! And please check out my pole Would you like to read a Marvel and DC comic crossover story and throw in some ideas for that if you want!

**Chapter 1: Looking for a new Padawan.**

Obi-wan

I sat amongst other masters watching for the right one for me. Every master sitting in the circular room was searching for a padawan to train and grow in the ways of the Force. I watched with eagerness and anticipation as they fought with training lightsabers to impress us.

I remember when I was in this very same position many years ago when I was trying to impress Qui-Gon Jinn and I almost failed. But he decided to accept me as a padawan when he saw my potential and we were great friends until the end.

I watched and was particularly impressed by a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She fought with such precision and no anger that she basically won every battle she had yet. I could hear Yoda down under me praising her for such a good job she was doing and ask any others who would dare to challenge her. I heard a voice say that he would and wanted to challenge her but I couldn't see him until he appeared standing before her in battle stance.

He was a muscular boy and was a full two heads taller than she was. He had brown hair and a mean and determined look on his face as if he didn't want her to win the battle at all. I could see that the young girl was a little bit intimidated but it didn't stop her from igniting her lightsaber. I could see as the two began to circle around that they were studying each other trying to figure out their one weakness. I was so concentrated on the fact that they were studying each other, that I didn't realize that the boy had begun the fight by throwing taunts towards her probably trying to make her mad.

"This young girl has some skill," Master Ki-adi Mundi said to me. He was sitting right next to me watching the very same battle as I was.

"I don't think that I have seen someone with these kind of skills in a long time," I agreed with him.

"Do you know who she is?" I asked my master as I continued to watch as the battle unfolded.

"I believe her name is Lilly Kerobi. She is the daughter of the queen of one of the neutral systems. Her father is a commander here in the Republic army. She travels back and forth between the temple and her homeworld as she learns the ways of her people and the ways of the Jedi."

"Most interesting," I said as I turned my attention back towards the fight.

I could tell that the taunts were short lived as they had begun to swing their swords at each other. I could see that the young man was angered at the fact that his opponent wasn't angry at all towards the taunts that he threw at her. She just kept her cool and fought.

She had agility and speed on her side as her small stature allowed her to do more than her opponent. She crawled through his legs while avoiding swipes from his lightsaber and before he could turn around to strike, she had reached hers towards his neck and tapped it ever so slightly to win the match.

Everyone began to clap in approval and I found myself routing for her myself. She was the winner and probably now one of the most highly sought after younglings so I quickly went down to the game floor to ask Yoda if I could have her as my Padawan.

I walked through the door at the bottom and every youngling's eyes turn towards me. I felt kind of strange having so many kids, some who probably look to me as a role model, just staring at me like I was a total stranger.

"Master Yoda, may I speak with you?" I said as I took a glance towards my new potential student. I caught her eyes as she looked at me with approval.

"Master Kenobi, a potential padawan did you find hmmm?" I received the quizzical backwards talk that Yoda always gave.

"I would like to request the young lady with the blond hair over there," Being since she was the only girl in the room that had blond hair, she was very easy to spot.

"Over your request I will talk to the council and an answer I will give you by the end of the week," Yoda explained.

"Thank you master," I said as I bowed low to my master and the padawans.

I left the room but heard excited soft chatter behind me. I could tell that they were all eager to hear the results.

Lilly Kerobi

I watched as Master Kenobi left the room. I was excited because he looked straight at me when he entered.

"Did you see that?" My friend Shayeris asked me. Her Rodian figure bounced up and down in excitement, "He looked straight at you!"

"I know," I said in a no so excited tone. I was pretty sure that outside the temple, I have seen him before.

"Are you okay?" My friend Jafar asked me.

"Yeah," I said as I shook my thoughts free of my case of déjà vu.

"So I wonder what Master Kenobi came down for!" Arianna a young lady from Tatooine asked.

"I heard something about Padawans," I said as I turned toward my friends.

"Fight no more, students!" Master Yoda said firmly above the inquisitive chatter of everyone in the room, "Back to your quarters you will go and await further instructions. I expect to see everyone back here by tomorrow this time!"

"Yes master," I and everybody else in the room said at the same time.

"Lilly," Master Yoda singeled me out as I tried to leave, "Stay will you for a moment?"

I did what I was told and once everyone left out walked Master Windu. I was starting to get nervous because Master Windu was just an intimidating Jedi Master.

"We wanted to commend you on how you fought today," Windu proceded to explain, "You fought with a clear head and amazing skills and I wanted to let you know that we are deeply considering giving you the rank of Padawan here soon."

"Find you a master we will. Relax you can in the meantime," Yoda said.

I could feel my excitement grow more and more as they continued to speak to me about just how much of a privilege it is to become a padawan and have a master. They also critiqued me on my combat skills before I was allowed to head back to my quarters.


End file.
